The Forbidden Love
by DementedViper
Summary: AU SIRIUSHARRY SBHP RLDM NLLL SLASH Fem!Harry. Prince of Slytherin and Princess of Gryffendor. What secrets do they hold? will they every get their freedom to love? Ok really bad summery sorry read and tell me what you think please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any HP carahcters its all JKR. If i did own the HP stories i would be passing english and rich.

* * *

**Chaper 1**

"Well Black your day has finally come." The dirty man with long black mattered hair glared at the guard he had been in Gryffindor prison for 3 days, after the Kings guards has caught him in the castle. King James hated him with passion because he was The Prince of Slytherin. His, King James', parents had been killed 5 years ago by Sirius' fathers men, both James and Sirius were the same age but Sirius had yet to take the throne, his father said he had yet to prove himself.

This defiantly was not proving himself. King James had a daughter called Harriet; she was 15 and promised to lord Weasley's youngest son Ronald. Sirius had met her at one of the peace talks, which always ended up with more bloodshed. He smiled remembering how they met. Harriet had been in the garden of Hogwarts, the centre of the 4 countries, watching the sunset over the lake. She had been bored out of her skull and has wondered off into the forbidden gardens, she hated following rules, Sirius had been storming around his father had angered him greatly and he had left. He had sat beside her and after a few minutes of silence they had started talking and instantly became friends. The next 3 days of 'peace' talks they had met everyday and quickly found themselves feeling things that were forbidden between Slytherin and Gryffindor, let alone royalty. After the talks were over they snuck to se each other usually hiding in Hufflepuff as they were loyal to Harriet.

3 days ago he snuck to see her but her damn fiancé had come to have premarital sex with her, something against the law, and he caught them laying on her bed talking. She had come to see him the day after and he knew Weasley had raped her. He, Ronald, clamed Sirius had raped her so now he was being hung.

The guard pulled him up roughly, breaking him out of his thoughts, and dragged him out getting him ready to be hung. He looked up at the royal box and saw that Harriet was not up there with her family. Sirius hoped she had gotten away he did not want her marrying Weasley, he was a bastard. Just as he was about to turn away and look around the crowd he saw a very annoyed looking Harriet walk in on Weasley's arm. He felt his heart sink to his stomach, she hadn't gotten away and she was going to see him killed.

Looking away from her green eyes he saw his best friend Remus, Prince of Ravenclaw, smirking and he knew there was a plan to break him out. Next to Remus was Harriet's friend and Prince of Hufflepuff, Neville. Both were in disguise Sirius could only spot them because they had used the disguises before to help Sirius and Harriet sneak out.

The drum roll sounded and he turned his eyes back to the royal box. He just saw Harriet rush out and Sirius closed his eyes, glad she was not going to see him killed. He sensed the executioner move to the leaver and heard it being pulled. He expected a slow and painful death; he knew Potter would not make it quick, he hated Sirius too much.

What Sirius did not expect was to hear the sound of an arrow cutting through the air, to feel the heat of a fire or the hardness of the platform. His eyes snapped open and he saw someone swing on a rope towards him and drop beside him still holding the rope. He looked at the person and saw familiar green eyes beneath the black hood

"Do you not just love the fact I do not know how to listen to my parents?" said an amused female voice.

"Harriet!" he hissed looking over his shoulder and seeing guards rush to them. She smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned at him before pushing ff the platform. They swung to where the two Princes' were and the 4 of them ran to two awaiting horses. Remus and Neville jumped on one and Sirius jumped on another and lifted Harriet up. They quickly took off hoping to lose the guards.

* * *

ok tell me love it? hate it? want me to continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and anything you regonise as HP belongs to her. Also i dont own Eragon i'm just using the idea of Dragon Riders and twisting it to my ideas. **

**I'm sorry if there is any gramatical errors. have fun reading and tell me what you think. good? Bad? hate it? love it? abusive comments will be laughed at constructive critisium welcomed**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sirius sighed as he shifted. They were hiding in Hogwarts until the morn when they would make their way to somewhere they could live without having to hide. Sirius smiled thinking of the place. It was gorgeous and called Veho Fui. It was a forest with a mountain and a water fall. Threw the waterfall was a whole village in the caves and even out of them. The 'caves' were hollowed out using the mountain as only a cover. Only a very selective few knew about Veho because only selected people could get in.

Veho was the home of the Dragon Riders and their immediate family. A Dragon Rider was someone with magical power and bonded to a dragon, sworn to protect the hidden world from evil. Normally they would have intervened in the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor but a wizened seer had told them to wait, they would know when the time had come. Sirius and Remus were Dragon Riders along with Harriet and Neville. 

Harriet was the first female Dragon Rider since the first generation of riders. Many said it was because she was a good leader, some said it was because she was Harriet and Sirius believed it was self explanatory, Harriet was Harriet and therefore if something was impossible it wouldn't be for long when around her. A few said that it was merely a coincidence; Harriet did look a lot like Aria. The select few, who had the seer ability said it was fate and she would understand one day. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts of his secret home when he felt Harriet shift against him. He smiled and pulled her closer it was nice to have him back in his arm. He watched as she slowly woke her eyes fluttering open. 

"Are you ok love?" he asked softly as she blinked at him. She made a small noise and shifted 

"Why are you awake?" she mumbled quietly so they didn't disturb the two other pairs.

"Thinking" he smiled and lent down his head kissing her gently. 

"Night is meant for sleeping not thinking" Sirius chuckled at her and she shushed him. Turning her head to look at their friends making sure they weren't woken. Remus was asleep, quite peacefully, with a head of blond hair on his chest a slim body to his side. The blond was Sirius' advisors son, Draco Malfoy. Neville had a girl, Luna Lovegood who was a year younger then him, in his arms. She was the daughter of Neville's advisor and sometimes scribe. "What you thinking about anyway?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Veho"

"Hmm…I can not wait to return home" 

"I know" he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Did I wake you?"

"Nhmm. Loud thoughts" Sirius smiled she was undeniably cute when she was sleepy. "M'not cute"

"Of course you are not" he soothed she sighed tiredly and rolled over wiggling back into his chest. He smiled and thought of hid love for her and he saw her, in the light of the pale moon, smile in content

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you too" she yawned and was then back asleep. Sirius smiled her ability to read thoughts never ceased to amuse him. She unconsciously did it when she was half asleep which meant he had to be very careful what he thought around her. 

Sirius didn't realise he had drifted off until he was being poked awake. Groaning he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Remus. 

"The girls have gone to wash. We leave when they get back"

"Don't we get to wash?"

"That's why we washed last night Sirius" Draco smirked "We'll most of us did. One of us found watching Harriet strip her dress more…productive" Sirius blushed and started packing away his and Harriet's bed. Harriet had gotten a bit annoyed with the dress and started ripping bits off and making it easier to travel in. Sirius was sure she did it for the pure fact she knew it was torture towards him. soon the girls returned looking far to amused for Sirius' sanity and they whispered to Draco who smirked and chuckled. Soon the horses were ready to go and they set off. Just in time too as Harriet said that the royals of the countries had been approaching. Luna backed her up leaving no doubt in the men's minds. Harriet sensed thoughts and could 'read' or 'hear' them and Luna was a seer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer...HP carahcters are JKR's and the anything that people might point out or think is simallar to ergaon is owned by the dudes who made/wrote the movie/books you know the drill in otherwords POLT IS MINE IT IS ALL I OWN AND A FAILING GRADE IN ENGLISH. have fun reading. longest one yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Remind me again why we are not calling your dragons?" Draco asked or rather whined after being caught by Remus to save him from tripping over for the 12th time.

"Because" Harriet said from in front of him where she was skilfully dodging branches and Sirius' hands as he tried to hug her, he knew better then to anger her but he had thought something and Harriet was now ignoring him. "Someone go us exiled for a month after injuring our dragons having a flying contest."

"I said sorry" Sirius sighed with a pout another attempt at trying to get her to forgive him even though she was not looking at him.

"Also" she continued ignoring Sirius "it will cause too much attention. One dragon can get away with it but not four."

"Not sapphire" Sirius muttered his dragon had a fire obsession and a habit of attracting unwanted attention.

"We are almost there any way." Neville said helping Luna over a rock.

"How far?" Draco groaned as Remus caught him again.

"About 20 minutes" Harriet said then sniggered "you really need to get some training Draco" the blond sighed but didn't complain he knew that there was a war upon them. Luna started humming a tune which drew a laugh from Harriet's throat

"What's funny?" Remus asked

"It's a pub song…a Celtic pub song" she chuckled "about drowning the sorrow of love" she joined Luna in her humming and soon starting singing as Luna hummed the tune for her. Sirius shook his head amused as she danced easily dodging branches and creatures. When she stopped the others stopped and stared at the waterfall.

"We're home" Sirius breathed wrapping his arms around Harriet's waist.

"Lets go" Harriet said taking Sirius' hand

"You two know how to get in?" he asked checking with Neville and Remus. They both nodded

"Yes Sirius we unlike you have a mind that remembers things other then Harriet's body, sex and food"

"Hey! I am very much a virgin thank you very much Remus!" Harriet huffed the group know she ignored the rape she had not even faced the issue in private with Sirius. 'It didn't happen so there was nothing to talk about' she had told them

"Sorry darling" he chuckled

"Like I would let him get his grubby hands on my virtue before we're married"

"Oh but its all mine when we are" Sirius smirked running his hand down her back she glared at him and he gave her a cheeky grin with a kiss on the lips

"I'm jumping now" she said ignoring Sirius and jumped from the edge through the water and caught the ledge behind it she pulled herself up. Shaking her hair out of her eyes she was met by a sword to her neck. Sirius and Remus came through with Draco followed by Neville and Luna. Sirius easily had a sword to the mans neck and a growl in his throat.

"you dare hold princess Harriet at sword point? You hold the only female rider at sword point." He growled

"Siri" Harriet warned "It's ok"

"The only female rider is not…"

"Harriet!" the man was cut off by an excited voice of a child Harriet chuckled and knelt catching the boy and girl in her arms

"What are you two doing near the entrance" she asked sternly they gave her a sheepish look and she chuckled again "where's your daddy?"

"Training" they pouted then saw Sirius "SIRI" they shouted hugging his legs he chuckled. Hugging them back the two were the head of the rider councils children they had been 2 the last time they saw them

"I thought you lot weren't allowed back for another two years" the girl said as Harriet picked her up and settled her on her hip she smiled at Neville and Remus and hugged her from her place on Harriet's side.

"technically we're not but something has arisen" Remus said with a smile at them

"Who are they?" the boy asked as Sirius picked him up.

"The girl is my friend Luna and she is Nev's boyfriend and the boy that's Draco" Harriet said "we don't talk to him he's an icky boy" the girl giggled and Harriet pouted as Remus smacked her head gently "he's Remus' boyfriend" she chuckled

"Mr Remus has a boyfriend?" the girl giggled

"Yep…now wanna direct us to daddy?" she nodded and looked at her brother

"ONWARD!" they shouted with giggles Sirius rolled his eyes but Harriet indulged the children. They got a few looks as they walked through Veho. The small village welcomed them with smiles and Remus got a few pats on the back from some who remembered them, well everyone remembered them they had to because of Harriet but not many recognized them.

As they reached the training grounds areas were separated with hay stacks so people had a place to spar. There was a school of young riders around 13 years of age being taught hand to hand. Then there were some older riders sparing for the fun of it and to keep in shape and finally there was a man fighting two opponents with 3 already beaten watching from the hay stacks.

"How about we get daddy to lose?" Harriet whispered to the girl who giggled and nodded Harriet put her down and dumped her bag beside her then pulled off the cloak revealing a pair of leather trousers and a material shirt which hung around her figure. She smiled at them men who were on the stacks and smirked at her she tilted her head in a bow and then they signed to the two to back away. Harriet pulled her hair back and put it up then put Sirius' hat on it to shadow her face. The two bowed to her as she drew her sword and they dived onto the hay stacks. The man looked confused at the men then saw their smirked and one pointed behind him and he spun as a sword came down on him he blocked it then he spun and started fighting everyone was soon around the arena watching including riders new and older that were meant to be training.

10 minutes later the head rider was on the floor unarmed and at Harriet's mercy.

"I yield!" he cried as the sword glowed green with magic. She pulled the sword away and seethed it. "I haven't been beaten that easily since…." He trailed off "may I see your face? I wish to congratulate my opponent with a name?"

"Forgotten me already?" she said softly with a smirk and took the hat off and letting her hair fall around her shoulders he grinned and hugged her

"Harriet!" he laughed "I knew no one else could have opposed me and won…hang on you still have two years of exclusion" he glared at her and she smiled sadly

"Our world has come to a standing point they tried to kill a rider with out a trial"

"WHAT!" cries of outrage went around

"It is fine though" she said softly and everyone fell silent "Siri had his behind saved by me once again"

"HEY!"

"Yeah we helped" Draco shouted laughing at Sirius' glare.

"True." She smiled "we have no place in that world Erin they tensions are so high we can't even hide out in Hufflepuff." He looked at her then turned and saw his children in Remus' and Sirius' arms and 3 others with them

"You have brought guests?"

"Our partners" she said softly "Luna Lovegood soon to be, with the council's blessing, Luna Longbottom Princess to the Hufflepuff throne."

"I never saw you to go for a blond Harriet?"

"He is Draco Malfoy, with the councils blessing, I wish to make him Draco Lupin" Remus said stepping forward with Draco who smiled nervously the girl held out her arms and Harriet took her.

"And I" Sirius said walking to Harriet "with your blessings wish to take Harriet to be my wife"

"You want to combine the Slytherin and Gryffindor throne!" someone shouted

"No" Sirius growled "I wish to take the woman I love as my wife! We have no chance in that world it is the reason I was nearly killed! You would allow one of our race to live in misery? I love Harriet and if I can not have your blessings I shall leave her alone, but if any of you dare send us back out into that world if you dare abandon us I will be killed so will Remus and Neville Harriet however will proberly be spared only to be handed to Lord weasley!"

"Weasley?" someone growled "that arrogant red head brat?"

"Yes. Harriet does not like him and will not willingly do what he wishes. You may reject us but I will fight any one of you to the death for Harriet's safety" he said knowing they were very close to being kicked out again. Riders cared for their own but they still had a punishment to carry out.

"Daddy you can't" the girl sniffed "we love Harriet you just cant!" she cried

"Shh Esma hush child I will be fine" Harriet whispered trying to calm her "we cam to Veho because it is our home. Yes we caused some trouble and we do have a sentence to carry out but in two years none of us 4 will be alive…"

"Harriet" someone said cutting her off and walking forward he was the king of Veho the oldest rider "all you had to say was that you are in danger from the outside world" he soothed "we do not turn away family. We are not like them" he waved a hand showing the outside world "there will be no fights to the death. War is coming and we need everyone one e can. Your two years are lifted. Anyone have a problem?" they all shook their head

"CELEBRATION!" someone shouted from the crowd "THE RETURN OF THE PRINCESS AND HER MEN"

"Hem hem"

"And lady" Neville added pulling Luna to his side their were chuckles and the old wizened man nodded everyone cheered and the older ones welcomed their friends back and the women fawned over Harriet who had a gorgeous ring on her finger which Sirius had given her a few months ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys you know the deal by now i dont own anything just for fun blah blah blah...**

I do apologise for taking so long but i am having some serious writters block issues and so it might be a bit crap and it is reall short. again sorry but please read and tell me what you think. pleace continue to be faithful to me and my story lol. peace.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harriet laughed as Sirius danced to the rather odd music. It was a cross between Celtic and classic. The celebration of their return had been in full swing for about an hour Sirius had tried to get her to dance but she didn't feel like it so he had gone to dance with Remus and Esmeralda whilst her brother, Erdrin danced with one of the girls from the council's children.

She smiled at the boy who blushed knowing what her look meant. Standing she went to Sirius and kissed his cheek

"I am going to rest Siri"

"Are you ok?" he asked softly it was rather early.

"I am fine. Just tired" he nodded and kissed her softly and watched her walk away. Harriet walked her way through the paths and soon found a field the amount of magic Veho was created from never ceased to amaze her. The cave did not look like it could hold a whole civilisation from the out side but on the inside it was bigger then many could imagine. She smiled as she saw 4 dragons together in the field.

One was black and in some light the scales had a green tint to them. One was dark blue with ice blue eyes. One was an amber colour with pure gold eyes and the last was a deep brown colour with green-y brown eyes. Nightshade, Sapphira, Saladon and Athea. She smiled and walked over to the dragons that were talking through their telepathic ability.

'Young rider! You are back' a deep male voice filled her head she smiled tiredly at them

'Hello Shade' she replied through the link 'Sapphira my trouble causing friend how are you?'

'I am well young rider.'

'And Saladon how have these 3 behaved for you?'

'Rather well young hatchling'

'And my klutz-y gem how is the flying coming?'

'Very well miss Harriet' the youngest dragon replied they were very much like their owners. Shade was dangerous but a very mysterious dragon he was Harriet's dragon. Then there was Sapphira Sirius' dragon always looking for fun and getting in trouble. Remus' dragon Saladon was the mothering hen or rather fathering dragon of them and then Athea Neville's dragon she was sweet and young still learning and sometimes a bit disastrous.

Harriet settled on the floor leaning on the warm black scales of her dragon who curled around her.

'We have missed you my rider'

'I have missed you as well my dragon' she said fondly as she ran her fingers over the smooth scales 'My friends' she gave the other's a smile 'Your riders are in the village as well at the celebration of our safe return even if we are a year or two early'

'Why have you returned my rider? Not that I did not want you back but it is early. You have not served the punishment we brought upon you'

'Dark times are upon us my faithful friends. Sirius was almost killed for talking to me…and we have had to run to say safe'

'Is my master ok?'

'Sirius is fine Sapphira' Harriet smiled she heard a twig snap and her magic flared ready should she need it.

"Remus" she breathed

"sorry Harriet" he smiled and stroked his dragon and sat beside her. The two spoke with the dragons before heading back to their house.

"There you are!" Sirius cried and hugged her "Athena I was so worried I thought you had come to bed"

"Sorry. I went to see nightshade" she smiled he chuckled knowing his love loved her dragon and every second she spent with him. "Come on lets go to bed" she nodded and put his arm around her small waist.

"Night everyone" Sirius called before the door closed behind them. "Guess what?"

"What?" she smiled as Sirius pulled her closer

"The council is permitting our marriages"

"All of them?"

"All of them" he nodded she smiled and kissed him he kissed back and rolled her onto her back she shrieked into his mouth and laughed as he pinched her side pulling his lips away.

"What?" she asked softly as he stared down at her stroking her hair

"Nothing" he smiled

"Sirius." she warned he smiled

"Just thinking about when were married"

"What about it? Nothing will change. Will it?"

"No I was just thinking about how I can hold your hand in public and we can have gorgeous little babies"

"Babies? Plural" she said rising an eyebrow then chuckled "you never told me they found away for males to carry babies"

"Haha." He chuckled "come on you know you'll love them"

"Go to sleep Siri" she chuckled rolling onto her side

"I love you" he told her putting an arm over her waist and resting his hand on her stomach she hid a smile and brought his hand to her lips and kissed the palm

"If you say so love" she chuckled and snuggled down he smiled into her neck his chest against his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT MINE!! **

**Sorry this chap took so long but now you can enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

Harriet sniggered as Remus was teaching Draco how to defend with a sword. The poor boy was blind folded the idea being that he used his other senses. Draco relied a lot on his sight he always had and always would. Neville was teaching Luna the same it was rather different with them.

Luna relied on her seeing ability which came in use quite a bit because when she was in a vision she did not have her sight. She was used to using her other senses and was finding it very easy. Neville, in his training, had found it easy as well because he was all about the earth. He relied mostly on touch and smell the training for him had been rather easy and he had beaten Harriet in mastering it.

Sirius was with the dragons doing some flying exercises with them Harriet had wanted to join them but she been called to a council meeting. As it was now she was laying on a bundle of hay watching them fight whilst she taught Esmeralda and Eridin the simplicity of magic.

She didn't feel her usual self something was wrong but she didn't know what. She felt tired and sick and she just couldn't be bothered. She was meant to be planning the weddings but she just wanted to sleep. Maybe she should go see the healer.

"What are you thinking about gorgeous?" Sirius' deep smooth voice whispered in her ear as he knelt behind her she rolled over and swallowed seeing his sweaty body with out a shirt on.

"Right now? How you should put a shirt on" she muttered glaring over his shoulder at the women eyeing him

"Is someone jealous?"

"Nope just…ah how to put it" she ran her hand down his chiselled chest. "Thinking that we might brake a few traditions if you don't" he chuckled and pulled his top on "your all disgusting and sweaty"

"Yes well not all of us can laze around and teach"

"I am not lazing" she pouted at him and he chuckled

"If you saw so my darling lady"

"Lady?" Draco snorted "that's a new one" he flopped down some how gracefully and Remus sat next to him holding him. Harriet growled and the blond gave her an innocent look. Sighing she sat up but immediately swayed Sirius steadied her

"Miss Harriet is you ok?" Esmeralda asked worriedly

"I'm fine just a bit dizzy…may I go lay down?"

"You don't have to ask" Sirius said worriedly "you two run along to your dad tell him Harriet cancelled your class because she's not feeling well" they nodded and left whilst Sirius took her to their living quarters. "What's wrong darling?"

"I don't know" she sighed and let Sirius lay her down

"Well I'm going to bathe you have some sleep and then maybe get something to eat"

"Ok" she sighed and snuggled down he waited until she was asleep then left worrying about her.

Harriet shot up with a gasp and breathing heavily. 'Hush young rider you are safe'

'Shade' she mentally whined. Standing on shaky legs she stumbled out and winced against the sun light. Her dragon landed beside her

'You should rest young one'

'What's wrong with me?' he looked her over then took off taking her in his talons. He landed with out squashing her and she looked around and saw the elder dragons. Everything was going spotty 'shade'

'I am here young rider" her dragon nudged her and she sighed pressing against his scales that felt cool to her. If she had been lucid she would have realised that it meant she was seriously ill.

"Everyone! A bit of hush please!" everyone fell silent and turned to the King. "Rider Harriet is missing and so are all the dragons. No dragon is answering a call. Does anyone know where Harriet is?"

"Ask black!"

"Sirius?"

"She was resting she wasn't well and I came back from having a bath and she was gone but all her stuff was there. I don't know why sapphire wont answer my call but I think something is wrong" a shadow fell over them and sapphire answered she bowed her head

"Where are the other dragons!" everyone started shouting at her until she gave a roar and they fell silent

'The young one is in mortal peril. She needs her mate. Come my rider we must be quick' she projected to everyone's minds. Sirius climbed up quickly and she took off Remus and Draco shared a look then ran after her keeping an eye on her everyone else followed.

When Sirius landed he was amazed to see every dragon in a circle with the 5 high council dragons', nightshade and Harriet in the middle. Sapphire stood by nightshade, who was making an odd whine like sound very soon people slide in between their dragons or their partner or parents dragons.

"What is happening?" the king asked worriedly watching Sirius kneel at her side

'The young one is very ill' was the only answer Sirius touched her flushed skin and pulled back with a hiss

"She's impossibly hot" he said worriedly "how did she become ill?"

'From the outside.' Saladon said standing opposite night shade Athea joined them and the 4 looked at the gold dragon who joined them making its that they were in a star shape and they all touched over Sirius and Harriet making them glow and a pentagram appear around them. Erin held his children securely as the glow touched them all.

'Do not fear, my riders' the powerful voice of the golden dragon filled their minds 'this will not harm you only serve to heal the princess, hopefully' the glow intensified as everyone accepted the dragons words Sirius was holding Harriet silently crying for the one he loved who was now comatose. Seeing the tears everyone wished they could help and the glow once again intensified. Suddenly it flew out to them then with a whip like crack flew straight back and her body arched as if taking a strike of lightning.


	6. Chapter 6

**You know the drill! Not mine Never will be because there are greater minds out there i own the plots and borrow the characters to fit the plot. enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

Sirius watched Harriet through his tears when he felt her arch. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and watched in amazement and she hovered off the ground whilst all the magic poured into her. When all of the others magic that they had offered has been absorbed by Harriet she continued glowing. She glowed gold and silver and green, the same green as her eyes. Sirius held her hand even though she still hovered. Her skin was still flushed but she looked almost numinous.

Sirius watched with fascination as she grew slightly taller, her hair, which was around her head like a halo as if she was floating in water, became longer and silver, gold, green, blue, red and bronze streaks appeared. Sirius watched the hair plat it's self then went to look back at her face but everyone was blinded by a sudden flash of light. Sirius felt Nightshade fall beside him.

By the time the spots were clearing from everyone's eyes all the dragons were roaring. Sirius blinked seeing them all bowed towards Nightshade who twitched then shot into the air. On his back was Harriet who was still glowing. Her eyes were now open and she seemed awake but her eyes were glowing as bright as her body. Unnaturally so. But by Athena did she look breathtaking. The dragons stopped roaring and Nightshade gently came down and Sirius moved to Harriet and helped her down she was still very hot.

"Sirius" she said softly

"I'm here" he soothed. He looked at her and stopped breathing for a second she was even more beautiful and he didn't think that could happen. Her features were softer and yet they were harder. She was gentle but dangerous. She was gorgeous. Her lips were full and deep red and her eyes sparkles with power the green glowing unnaturally whilst her pupil was surrounded by the colours in her hair, but only if you looked really closely. Her pale skin now had a healthy glow to it and her body was slightly more toned and taut. Sirius looked at her wrist and saw a mark in the shape of a dragon.

"Siri…"

"Shh love you're ok"

"I…sleep" she fell unconscious and Sirius kissed her forehead then looked at nightshade whose eyes were now like hers and his scales now glittered with the colours in her hair. He was big easily a fighter by was dynamic great for flying. He, just like Harriet, was a contradiction.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked Sapphire who bowed her head then looked at him

'The young one came into what had been denied of her'

"My lord" the King breathed "she looks like the portrait of Aria" Sirius looked down at her again and saw the man spoke the truth. From the pictures he had seen of Aria she was almost a clone of the powerful woman although she was a lot paler Aria was a warrior with golden kissed skin. Also Aria's eyes had been a slightly lighter green and her hair slightly more deep dark brown then black. Also Harriet was still slight shy of the average height for woman her age so Aria had been taller. Other then that they could pass for twins.

"The heir has returned" Erin said with a smile then noticed how drained he felt. "Let us return the magic we gave to Harriet has drained us of energy." Everyone agreed and Sirius lifted the woman into his arms.

Harriet sighed as she woke everything ached but she no longer felt hot nor did she shiver with internal coldness. She felt find if it wasn't for the aches and the itch on her back. She opened her eyes and stood slowly. She frowned at the fact her vision was now sharper then it had been, her pride had stopped her from admitting the slight blurriness. Also she was no longer smaller then the 2nd shelf on the wall. In fact she was slightly taller then it. Shaking her head she went to look for Sirius. He was in the kitchen making some herbal tea.

"Siri?" he jumped and turned to face her, a smile spreading on his face.

"You're awake"

"Why would I not be?" she asked with a frown as he stopped in front of her and but his arms around her waist she now came up to his shoulders not his chest.

"Love you have been asleep for 3 days"

"Pardon?"

"You were ill and comatose then something happened all the dragons did something and it helped you as did the magic of the villagers."

"Why am I taller?" he bit his lip then led her back to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe where the mirror was and stood her in front of it. "Oh…wow" she said idiotically

"You look gorgeous"

"And I didn't before?" she gave his reflection an angry look and he gave a nervous laugh she was damn scary

"Of course you did love but this is just…I didn't think you could get any more beautiful but you did" he kissed her neck and she sighed resting her hands on top of his which where on her stomach. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Not going to work Sirius" she laughed turning in his arms he chuckled and kissed her

"Fine I'll face my punishment like a man…but it is true. You know that, right?"

"I love you too Siri" she kissed him again then turned back to the mirror "I look familiar…I know that sounds odd but…"

"You look like Aria" he finished and she stared at him.

"How?"

"That, you will have to ask the dragon council. They refuse to talk to anyone but you" she sighed and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long I broke my laptop and had to beg my nan to let me have hers for a bit and I had no documents which meant I lost everything I had written and planned.**

**Chapter 7**

Sirius smiled as he watched Harriet teaching some of the younger children of the Riders. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail the different colours running in straight streaks against her head. It didn't mater what she did the colours always stayed together. Her pale skin looked healthier then it had been when she was ill. She looked happy and healthy and no longer had an issue with her new look. She had spoken to the dragon council, seemed angry for a few days and then just accepted it.

He chuckled as the children laughed Harriet smiled at them and ran her hand through Eridin's hair.

"Having fun?" he asked sitting beside her the 3 little girls giggled and Eridin and the other boy rolled their eyes.

"Girls" Eridin muttered

"All they do is giggle" the other boy muttered and Eridin nodded

"Ok what's funny?" Sirius asked putting his arms around Harriet's waist. She chuckled and kissed him

"They think you're cute" she smiled

"I am not cute!"

"No, you are gorgeous" she grinned against his lips he chuckled and kissed her then pulled back.

"So what are you lot learning?"

"Eh…" Harriet rubbed her neck

"You haven't been teaching them?"

"We've been planning your wedding" Eridin said from Harriet's lap

"I thought you did that ages ago?"

"I got side tracked and then I had to help Draco plan his and Luna and Neville plan there's and…" she trailed off and resorted to the last thing she knew and pouted at him. He rolled his eyes and she knew he didn't mind

"Yeah well you're just lucky I love you" the girls giggled and the two boys complained

"Eww gross"

"Shut up Eri" Sirius chuckled as he kissed her gently.

"Sirius stop it" he chuckled and pulled back

"So what have you got so far?"

"Roses"

"Roses? Is that it?"

"And my dress design?" she tried

"Dress? Did I just hear correctly? You are willing to wear a dress?"

"They said I had to" she sighed not looking at all happy.

"Should I leave you to it or would you like some help?"

"Help would be nice…what do I know about weddings?" he chuckled and placed her in his lap with Eridin comfortably in her lap writing what they planned.

"Look at them" Draco turned and looked at Sirius and Harriet who were laughing with the kids "They would make great parents."

"They would" he agreed leaning into Remus' arms he heard the man sigh "What?"

"Do you want kids?"

"I wouldn't mind…you?"

"I would love kids" he sighed again "But I don't think it will happen any time in our generations" Draco nodded then moved from his arms "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just have some classes to get to" Remus nodded and watched him leave

"Sirius, stop it" Harriet giggled as he attacked her neck

"Why should I?" He grinned

"Because…" They were cut off by a knock at the door. Sighing Sirius let Harriet go get it.

"Draco?" Sirius frowned at the worry in her voice.

"I'm leaving"

"What!" Sirius went out and saw her shut the door of their quarters. the blonds hair was a mess and his eyes red. "Draco…"

"It's been great being here. I just wanted to say goodbye to you"

"Draco, why are you leaving? If they find you they will hang you…"

"Let them"

"Draco, what is wrong?" Sirius asked making himself known. "Have you and Remus had an argument?"

"No."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I'm not what he wants" his body jerked with a silent sob "I can't make him happy"

"He loves you…what do you mean you can't make him happy? I've never seen him happier then when he's with you."

"He…He…" he shuddered and Harriet hugged him letting him cry.

"Draco" she soothed "He what?"

"He wants kids and I can't give him that. He really wants them. You should have heard him. I can't…What if…what if we marry and then he decides he doesn't want me because I'm not female and I can't…"

"Draco, Remus does not like females in the sexual sense. Besides you can adopt or…get a surrogate"

"He loves you hun" Harriet said sitting down with him in her lap "If you leave, it will kill him. See this ring? This shows you how much he loves you. He isn't the type to make empty promises. When he gave it to you what did he say?"

"He promised me to love me always"

"Exactly"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Remus will be worried"

"He's sleeping"

"he'll wake up"

"Sirius" Harriet warned "Sure you can Sirius can take the…"

"Hey" he pouted she chuckled and pulled him down and kissed him

"We'll continue later. Go sleep in with Remus. tell him Dray and I need a girls night" He nodded and kissed her again then left

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry. I don't know if we would have stopped" Draco looked at her and she blushed "I don't want to brake any traditions Draco I don't…but…I want to feel the good side of it…all I keep thinking about is Wesley and" she tried to curl into herself but Draco was still in her lap. "And what he did. How it felt, how much it hurt, how dirty I felt after it. Sometimes I think…Sirius doesn't want me. I'm dirty, I'm used, I'm second hand and why would he want me? Maybe he stays with me because he feels sorry or that he thinks he owes me something." He slid out her lap and held her

"I'm sorry. We never thought about you. You didn't want to talk about it"

"I didn't want to face the truth"

"You really wanted to save yourself didn't you?"

"Yes"

"What a pair we make" he sighed she nodded "I know Sirius completely adores you no matter what. Just watching you two tells everyone you love each other. You can't keep away from each other and if you don't see each other with in an hour you whine like a lost puppy"

"Do not"

"Yes you do"

"Yeah well you and Remus are the same"


End file.
